7 Star warsHalo: Path to Redemption
by Evident Disaster
Summary: The year is 2675 the UCA and UNSC, with the New Covenant Empire has expanded beyond belief, their travels across the galaxy have left their marks upon history as they begin to traverse the universe. Now on the new dawn the galaxy awakes to war. CH2!
1. Chapter 1

Star wars-Halo: Path to Redemption

Please relate this to Ascension and Revelation as well as Halo's call

This is my AU for Star Wars, this will be continuing on from the other stories mentioned here.

(BTW I have been working on my exams for the past F*** month so please comment nicely or don't comment at all!)

XXXXX

The year is 2675 the UCA and UNSC, with the New Covenant Empire has expanded beyond belief, their travels across the galaxy have left their marks upon history as they begin to traverse the universe. The UCA now the USR- United Systems Republic expands across the much known universe without pause, and they counter many threats along the course of their expansion.

The UNSC backs their allies, but only in support as they aid in humanities expansion into the universe. To the other powers in the universe, the galactic coalitions of races, consisting of all citadel races rallied under a single banner and have continued to rebuild from the Reaper wars.

The New Covenant, the mixture of many races that has rebuilt to a new and powerful state, their leader the prophet of Amity leads them to and through the new age.

XXXXX

N.1 Nova Stratus

The view port was filled with the open void of space; it was as beautiful as looking from the very skies of Anomie, but with the exception of the vortex constantly and endlessly circulating in its own region of space.

Fleet Commander Joseph Strider looked at the image, the clear cut of the endless swirl and the energy it was emanating, but the lights were of pure slip-space rather than a solar event or phenomenon. The rift was known as N.1, the Nova Linear portal, it was formed millions of years ago, and was actually a construction of the ancient species the Forerunners.

The portal was activated by a specialist team of Advents (forerunner like) from the world of Elysian; the fleet sent from Elysian was the first USR fleet to enter the portal without incident since the war with the federation of planets and the borg nearly 40 years prior.

The fleet inbound for the new galaxy was called the Hope of Elysian the colony fleet was designated as the main colony ships. The USRF had begun to deploy alongside their fleet a security detachment included alongside their militia for safety of colonising another galaxy.

The initial plan was to colonise a small sector of space and reinforce it until a subspace network on the other end could be constructed to allow other ships through with ease. Then the fleets would arrive to begin a large expansion into the other galaxy and begin searching for new life.

If however they are threatened with dangers unanticipated, the fleet would go back into the portal regardless of the network and head back for an emergency departure. The USR had ensured that there was enough research into subspace to say that any jump back would be safe it was only due to the length of time.

On the other side of the portal the fleet would not be able to contact Alpha Galaxy as they called their own. And as such the fleet needed to ensure a great deal of caution in flight.

The 250 ships of all sizes began their departure with the 140 plus security escort fleet.

XXXXX

Joseph watched from his command ship as they entered the subspace portal, the fleet braced as the slip-space fields warped around them to achieve inter dimensional travel. The hundreds of ships from various species watched as they were rocked by the fields, it was usual in transit that such things might occur and no one cared at this point in time.

Transit was to take a few weeks considering how far they were going; Joseph only wondered what amazing sight to expect when they arrived.

XXXXX

Galaxy Delta=3.4-10.4

The fleet of Hope arrived at its set destination, the total fleet of 390 ships poured from slip-space they were vessels of all sizes and design, the majority of the ships were over 2.5 to 5km long and could carry tens of thousands of people.

The main fleet headed into whatever system it was, the portal only shimmering behind the fleet, the many military escort vessels took to a defensive formation before they began to scan the region of all life.

Joseph watched from his command ship the Liberty and Freedom, the command dreadnought of the USR, and the first model production since 2555, it was still a fairly new ship by forerunner standards, seeing as it was only 1/1000 of its actual life span.

The ship was built by the UCAF during its entry into the greater galaxy of the citadel races, it was by far the largest dreadnought ever constructed since the Destiny Ascension of the council races, this ship was over 20km long and possessed enough fire power to destroy nothing short of an entire star system.

The ship continued upon its set course and headed along with the majority of the fleet to the new worlds.

"Tanya, what's the situation on those planets?" Joseph asked as the regular long ranged scans came through.

"Not much sir, all planets have carbon dioxide with only two being R class gas giants and three needing terra-formation. But there are 7 M class planets within reach of the portal." Tanya explained.

"Good, are there any life signs from any of those planets?" He asked.

"None sir, I cannot detect any traces of life either than the indigenous animals and flora, there is an unlikely chance we will discover any heavily sentient race for another few hundred years." She said blankly.

"Right, get the fleet separated to cover the main core worlds, once they have achieved a standard planetary orbit, get them to planet side, we'll begin evaluation upon which worlds on best to colonise." Joseph ordered.

The AI nodded and went about to check her neural network, she liked to be doing other things than spending her time looking at planets. She checked her network to locate her previous dream, she wanted to sleep, so she set her automated systems to continue while she rested.

XXXXX

The first fleet landed in 50-BBY (Before Battle of Yavin), the ships had located them main worlds of their new system, Terra Delta, this new galaxy provided them with many new worlds and fertile places to construct their society upon.

Over 20 years passed since and the main colonies of Osiris, Galilean, Noel, Von, Sierra and Tempest. Each world was colonised by each species suited to, there was also the Spartan legions that were accompanying them, the Regal Crusaders, Vindicators, Blood Angels, Scarlet Salvation, Black Legion, Dark Angels, and the well-remembered Liberators.

These many armies of Spartans were estimated to be within only 7000 strong, and had a auxiliary of 70,000 in their ranks. The many of them were to serve their purpose in defence and offence, they had all acquired technologies of the forerunners and some possessed different powers and unique capabilities.

There was also the many species that had joined into the colonisation of this new galaxy.

The many races that had joined in the Elysian expedition were consistent of:

Asari, turian, salarian, krogan, quarian, geth- who are part of the Unified Galactic Coalition

Night elves, blood elves, light elves, worgen, dwarf, gnome, orc, troll, goblin, tauren- which are part of the eastern galactic alliance

The Covenant Empire had also participated in the race and supplied as many of their own ships to the efforts, but arrived 5 years later.

The main focus now was just the expansion, the initial colonisation numbers were estimated near 50-75 million people. The years passed and people continued lived their lives, the USR had been building their lives, and their cities and their society.

The millions of the USR and the other races soon began to colonise the region called the Terra Stratus, this region was declared as the USR own. And soon as the years of construction had been completed the expansion began the USRF and their forces soon began the expansion into the galaxy.

XXXXX

2715

Alex Strider- Spartan V: Epsilon 151. DOB: 2700 Rank: Commander XO

Alex watched from the same view port his father had, the bridge of the Liberty and Freedom, his father commanded the ship for the last 20 years until he finally retired at the age of 85, he had left for Alpha after he realised he was dying from a rare genetic disease called Grey.

Alex was now on his own, he remained with his mother, she was however secluded in her own home in Elysian. He remained here as in service to his people, and also to his family, the only family he had left.

"Hey commander, you okay?" A feminine voice asked.

Alex looked about to see a blue haired purple skinned woman with long ears. "Hey Arina, I don't need to really talk about things, I'm just thinking."

"Okay, you know just looking out for you, besides since you've been at work when your father left for Alpha." She stated with some note of concern.

"I'm fine really, I don't require any help, I just want to think about what to do next, I can go back to Alpha but, my mum is still here, and I know that heading back isn't the smartest idea, I have to deal with my older cousins."

"Well it was just a thought; you know it's not too late."

"Well thanks for the idea but I need to get back to work, besides I thought you needed to get to the temple before lady Yuna starts the liturgy?" He stated.

The night elf remembered and said. "Fine I might have almost forgot, I'll see you later, but please remember, nothing is lost, it's just forgotten." She smiled before she hurried off.

Alex went back to staring into open space, his mind still trying to cope with the years of loss; he was a teen who had little to lose and more to gain. But he didn't want anything now; he was already in a position of power, commander of a Spartan team and a strike leader.

But there was one fact in this new galaxy, it wasn't like others and it sure wasn't like home, there was much still to explore, he only hoped that Arnia was right.

XXXXX

Hyperspace- En route to Grid 9012 11021 2128

(There's a code here- you just need to now arithmetical means of locating it.)

The Resolute along with its fleet headed through the endless waves of hyperspace, there was little to see either than the impressive aura of energy that rippled through light.

The ship was a republic venerator class assault cruiser, it was the symbol of the republic's strength during the war, but it was also a symbol that conflict was to come, its red and white metal plating signalling to anyone familiar of who was fighting.

The bridge of the Resolute hummed with the distant clicking of consoles and lights, the ship was a buzz of some activity.

Engineers and officers went about their duties, and so did the Jedi, on the bridge three figures were huddled around a display, one of a fair brown haired man with some slightly ginger colours, while the other was a man with dark brown hair that stood close to 6ft. The final person was a young girl but one that was not human, she was 5ft1 and had two head tails dangling on either side of her head, she had orange skin and with lines of white markings over her body, she looked about with her sharp blue eyes upon the details of the holographic display.

The girl asked. "So, how does finding this fleet of mysterious blockade runners help us?"

"Because Ahsoka, that fleet of blockade runners aren't carrying simple contraband, they happen to be carrying a very large strike force of droids and commando units alongside one general they brought along."

Ahsoka asked. "Let me guess Grievous, master?"

"It is, though we have no idea why he might be out here, but from what the intelligence reports claim, he has something planned." Anakin said.

Obi Wan added. "Or so they say, I've found that where he plans to go is nowhere of even remote significance."

"So, we go after the fleet and track him down and then take out Grievous?" She asked.

"Well yes, if so plainly put, but keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary, he likes to set up some tricks and I believe that he may be planning for our imminent arrival, but I still wonder why he's heading into the unknown regions."

"Well maybe he's just looking for a place to hide, until we pass over him, though I agree, running into the unknown regions is kind of strange."

"Well then let's hope that nothing goes wrong for us."

XXXXX

Alex walked along the length of the chrome white room, he kept his eyes on whatever might be nearby, but also for his thoughts, he didn't like the fact that most of his life had been based to fight wars, but also that he felt somewhat alone.

But that was with all Spartans in some point through their lives, he just found it distracting, leaving the sight of the room, he went to check on some of his gear, he found his Crusader armour neatly stacked on his mannequin, he only began to ensure that all things were in order.

The MKIX was built through advanced Forerunner materials called: Etherium- some ultra-strong metals created from a foundry on Haven.

The Nano-composite armour was made to withstand nothing short of a detonating star at point blank, so it was capable of withstanding most things easy, it was just that a number of the Spartans weren't available and the fact that most of these colonies were only research and colonisation, no heavy military presence except on Elysium.

Alex walked over to his armoury, sweeping through his equipment.

He held in stock 5 Mirash Armouries weapons:

MA9A-[V] An older modified mass accelerator class rifle with in-built heat vents.

2 M7RS- (D) the advanced 7RS class SMG, these were left in store until they were classified as unreliable after the war.

MA-DMR-A77- Advanced DMR, this rifle was developed utilising many USR BR weaponry designs but held its maximum clip of 50 HEAT rounds.

BR-77-AR- the streamlined variant of the first series, but had been adapted with many of the mass accelerator weaponry.

There were also explosive and heavy weapons.

Vulcan F50- A large single barrelled assault cannon, it was also given rapid fire capabilities because of its Mass Accelerator integrated technology it held a rotary chamber that loaded the small rounds at a speed of 6000 rounds a minute, the gun itself uses advanced magnetic and gravity fields to withstand the effects of using the assault cannon.

M951- the SPNKR- was a heavy armament designed to deal with heavy armour and aircraft, it had an advanced SBF-91 a heavy impact shell, it was made to penetrate shielded targets and detonate upon piercing the target.

M90 Grendel Non-linear Cannon: Was a 10th generation variant of the Spartan Laser series, this weapon was developed to fire at 100 times the distance and have 5 times the strength of the previous models. It required much less maintenance as it was developed for open use in many conditions, the laser was built with an integrated Fusion Cell one that can fire only registered to UNSC-USR personnel or Spartans.

Equipment:

Venerable Flight- SFU- VF25: The series of jet pack were known as the most advanced since 2552 or during the Reaper Wars of 2599, the series production made it possible to develop a means of aerial combat with less gunship and troops and more Spartans on the ground.

It possessed a fusion generator and anti-gravity fields along with a trans- linear energy projection unit, it had the maximum speed of 50-75kps (kilometres per second).

Reflective Defensive Shield- RDS-This reflective barrier was designed to shield its occupants from fire and danger; it was also developed to create a healing field wherever deployed. The shield was first manufactured as a means of protection to medics and Spartans.

It had a wide area effect, of 10-15m.

Armour Lock- AL-10: since its first development on Reach the Armour Lock had become more and more effective in its use, the AL10 had been the most recent update of the series, and the most proficient.

The armour becomes impenetrable for over 30 seconds and has a much faster recharge rate, it is used for field operations and strike missions for troops clearing out rooms, Marauders use these as standard to their sprint upgrades, and also their cloaking and armour and shield boost.

Intense Field Projection and Reflector- MCA25- Creates a light barrier energy field projection, it is also the only means a person can avoid detection and scanners along with detectors. The reflective fields shields against all forms of sight, including telepathy and psychic. It is active for over 10 minutes to infinity depending on which specific unit.

Quantum Jamming Gear- QJG-0- series unknown, this advanced prototypes were made to counter all forms of telekinesis and telepathy along with any forms of psychosis, there is nothing that can withstand the projector and little defence from the device.

After Alex finished looking through his sets of equipment, he began suiting up, his Vindicator Armour sliding on smoothly, the MKIX was his suit for as long as he lived, it had seen its fair share of conflict, and other threats, seeing as he moved to battle many of the indigenous monsters of the death worlds or the strange creatures outside the colonial control sector.

He had seen his fair share in action and had been through the many simulators for combat, dealing with demons and heretics of dangerous cults that existed in other universes. Alex was just as ordinary as any Spartan V type now, and there have been little distinction of Advent powers running through him, only gaining fore sight and true sight to aid him in battle.

Alex was strong and courageous, he lived through many struggles on the past and in his present, with his allegiance to his empress and the grand Templars and the brotherhood, and he has lived long enough not to turn his back on his beliefs.

Alex walked out of his changing cubicle and headed out, upon exiting he headed to the firing range, taking his MA-DMR and BR-77 with him, he walked through the crowds, passing orcs elves, a dreanei and a gnome. He walked in where he was greeted by Tarsus Bronze-eye, a large and slightly taller dwarf.

"Boy, yea heading to the range?" He asked.

"Yeah, are you coming along to?" Alex replied.

"Neigh, I got to get the meeting on deck below, Magni wants a clear cut report on the latest screw ups."

"Very well, I do hope your meeting goes well." Alex replied.

With a nod they departed, the dwarf continued to his work and Alex wondering about who else he might bump into.

He continued to his path until he reached the barracks for the USRF marines, the barracks were as any on earth or in space, just average amount of room and plenty of blankets, the barracks also served in sections for different races and genders.

He walked along the left side and marched on until he arrived at one corridor with a red line and a sign saying 'range' was.

He walked on until he arrived at the doorway, the massive range was over 500m long and had holographic to physical targets to use, he walked along the right side to get a better choice as his were usually physical targets.

There were a multitude of races in the range, but most were human to part human, he wasn't surprised at that and simply chose his spot between a elite and a night elf.

Alex walked by and un-holstered his DMR and took to his usual firing position, checking the mag chamber and clearing it, he aimed the rifle and fired off a practice round. His target was a plain image of a human shaped object; he got the round in the head before he started to practice for more solid objects.

The elite and the elf watched from their own fire arms and almost instantly knew who was firing between them; they waited after finishing their practice rounds until Alex was finished. He popped from his cubicle and was suddenly surprised to see the two.

"Major Nuramee' Valteir, Lieutenant Ishana, how are you two doing?" He asked.

"We're fine commander, we just noticed you coming in, and there is no need for formalities, we're not in public and I doubt you'd usually want to talk like that." Ishana said.

"Okay you have me there, but I'd rather not talk about anything, we haven't any issues with trust, I'm positive that whatever might be on your mind does not have anything to do in relation with my father." He said.

"You are correct in your assumption, however this has to do with what you intend to do with the rest of your life, and you know you aren't a fully sanctified brother of the neither crusader caste nor are you blooded like your vindicator brethren. It is only that we need to know if you are sure in remaining here."

He contemplated the thought, it's wasn't if he hadn't before, it was just that he had more pressing matters to attend and never managed to think of what he was going to do.

"My life is my choice, and I'll remain, it's still in my head about what I'm going to do, but I have no doubt that I can at least continue to do what I can here until I'm no longer needed."

"Fine, but still we're looking out for you." Ishana said before departing.

"I too keep my vigilance in all thoughts and I also keep my mind open, just don't forget who you are." Nuramee said.

XXXXX

Resolute

"General we are dropping out of hyperspace in a few moments." A clone officer reported.

"Good, at last we can see what Grievous has up his sleeve." Obi Wan said.

The three Jedi stood at the front and watched as their ship exited hyperspace and into real, the transition was quick and the system came into view. A single star system with a dozen planets and a large asteroid field right next to them, not to mention a small fleet in the greater distance which in truth looked far larger than one would think.

"That fleet, that doesn't look CIS." Ahsoka said.

"Admiral, can you identify that fleet?" Anakin asked.

Admiral Yularen looked just as mystified as the others.

"Begin a scan on those ships, and see if it can be identified." He said.

The scans came back with nothing. "Sir, there's no signature of any of those vessels, and there's little trace of Grievous' strike force, they may have gone to ground."

"That's not good." Obi Wan said.

"Um, master I think those ships we just scanned are getting closer." Ahsoka said.

They turned about to see the massive shaped vessels on approach, their black hulls and bristling weapon mounts glaring different colours, if to anyone, these ships looked like a wave of darkness.

But to some beings it was literal.

"Obi Wan, can you sense it?"

"Just about, these ships aren't holding ordinary beings."

Ahsoka also felt through the force a void, if it was possible, the ships moved around the force, as though they dissipated it rather than emanate, there was a mix of energy as well, nothing they had ever felt of sensed.

"How can those ships be bending the force away?" Ahsoka asked aloud.

"No idea, but admiral you might want to bring the shields up." Anakin said, his senses were telling him danger was everywhere.

"Agreed, bring all shields up, and charge the turbo lasers, just in case, I'd rather not risk losing the entire fleet from a force dark ships."

XXXXX

Alex was eating his breakfast, he had finished his morning routines and was busy eating, he had heard the alarms going off when he finished.

"Looks like my job just got interesting." He said.

His auto lock helmet activated and flipped the helmet on; the combat sensor network went haywire as a fleet of ships appeared.

"All personnel to battle stations, repeat all personnel to battle station, this is not a drill." The feminine voice of Taretha said.

He ran out of the room and headed to his combat frame, he received his combat Intel as he made his way to his VF-Striker.

"There are approximately a dozen vessels in the system, though they seem to be emanating some sort of jamming field, now they seem to be exiting the system. Wait a moment, another fleet is jumping in, three cruisers by estimation, they are holding in system, first contact is to be initiated, all forces are to intercept and stand on condition blue."

Alex continued on, heading to the hangar he entered to see the engineers working the final details of the engines, he could see that they were armoured generation 9 class 2 engineers, they looked a darker hue, possibly due to their mix of blood; there was a possible relation to hanar races before.

He continued on his way and jumped into one open versatile frame, the Striker VF-25 series was built years during the past war and as so, the Striker was constantly adapted over the years.

These series was no different except his own, the start up for the OS quickly adjusted to his personal custom settings, he accessed his NIC (neural interface card) that was in his skull, he activated the network and set his fighter on standby.

XXXXX

On the bridge of the Liberty and Freedom, Tanya spoke to the Admiral.

"Admiral Shadowsong, how would you like the fleet to approach?" She asked.

The night elf admiral was dressed in black and grey uniform decorated with a number of medals and awards, her shirt was unbuttoned and her uniform was loose than most other officers, she looked somewhat elegant.

"Bring the ships about have them charge the MACs and also bring all fighters to standby, we don't know how to approach these unknowns so, usually the upfront and imposing figure is usually the best." She said humorously.

The ships did as she commanded the fleet change its position and came about to face the cruisers, the total fleet was of 9, mostly smaller corvettes and frigates to provide support for the fleet.

All the barrels charged at the ready and the main fleet kept their eyes on the unknown.

XXXXX

"Sir, detecting some minute energy emissions, the shields they have are blocking most of our scanners, but from what we can tell those massive cannons are kinetic based. They are positioning themselves in a defensive field and aiming right at us." One tactical officer said.

Admiral Yularen looked about uncomfortably he didn't like how things were going, the unknown fleet had possibly taken them as enemies and were beginning to lock into their position.

"Wait, aren't we out of their firing range?" Ahsoka asked,

"Well it seems not, if they are already charged and ready to fire, and we aren't there in range to fire on them, then it's a likely situation they have superior range." Obi Wan added observing cautiously.

Anakin added sarcastically. "How far can a projectile go with only a few mag accelerators attached?"

"Enemy ships have energy spikes, though they aren't aiming at us." A clone said.

"Wait, then what are-."

A bright explosion followed as a field of asteroids suddenly lit up from an shell, the round had punched past and struck another object not far from them, the asteroid shattered and detonated, the MAC had blown past at ¾ the speed of light without any issues the 750ton object shattered everything in its path.

"Tell me that wasn't what I think it was." Anakin said uneasily.

"Well that seemed to be our warning shot, unless a very badly aimed attack." Kenobi said.

"Let's just hope they decide to talk." Ahsoka said openly.

XXXXX

Illisa Shadowsong the daughter of Maiev Shadowsong enjoyed the view, she loved the way that her race had advanced so much and were now in space, the years on one world was no longer the issue, the demons of past eras gone. But still there was always something to do, which was her positive in any case.

"Tanya, hail them, I want to speak with this race, if they don't respond, then we might just have to force them, bring the MAC to full charge and bring the N.1 shell out."

"Nano-reactive shells, here and now? Doesn't that seem a little early?" Tanya asked.

"No it doesn't, and besides it's only for situations that require such scare tactics, and only if we can't negotiate some reason with this race, or society." She said.

"Fine, opening a hail, and they are responding, though they aren't using a very standard communication line, adapting holographic interface." She said.

The image appeared on the desk of four individuals, one brown haired man, one slightly older man with some dark brown hair, and one older man that was decorated in grey uniform, she could tell was an captain or an admiral, one person however she caught sight of was an alien that was approximately 1.5m tall and was orange in complexion with white markings, she had blue eyes, and wore a tank top with a short skirt and shoes.

"Greetings, apologies for the warning, however we were being cautious as to your arrival, another fleet came into the system and fled shortly before we could react, and from what we can tell they are not approaching any of our colonies, but this is a significant security risk for my commanders and my people." She said.

The human male with the brown gold hair responded. "We can understand, I am Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi, and this is Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and his padwan Ahsoka Tano, this is also admiral Yularen of the galactic republic fleet."

"I am Illisa Shadowsong of the unified systems republic; I am the admiral of this fleet."

There was some confusing from one republic to another; they looked on with amazement and confusion as they were from two separate but similar sounding things.

"I'm sorry but did you say, united systems republic?" Obi Wan asked.

"Yes I did, and you are to place your fleet on hold here, you are on the border of USR space and we like to keep people from flying into our systems when we are working." Illisa said.

"We'd also like the same thing, however, we cannot spare as much time as you'd like, we have a rather important mission involving that fleet of vessels, and we need to track their progress before anything severe might occur." Obi Wan said in a bit of concern.

"Well that's good and all to hear that you are the ones responsible for that fleet, we would advise that you remain in your position this is USRF space, and there's little chance that a first contact situation like this will slip by the officials." She said annoyed.

Ahsoka seemed to have a better idea. "If you can't leave the system, then what if you accompany us? You know there's a less likely chance your higher ups might be able to see some severity of the situation, besides I think an army of walking tin cans with an armed fleet is enough to invoke some action."

Illisa considered the girl's proposition, if only the fact remained. "Then who's going to patrol the region while we chase the fleet? We already have enough trouble dealing with keeping our borders secure." She said.

"Then can't you just leave part of your fleet here?" Ahsoka suggested.

"That still remains a highly obvious risk, but one that isn't as great as a whole fleet being missing… well protocol dictates action, we'll join, however, once this fleet is removed please head back to this rendezvous point." She said.

"Very well, we'll give you the markers on each of the vessels, we don't know much about this region, and it would help if you could reveal some areas for us." Yularen offered.

"No need, we know what to look for already, the FTL wake that your ships make are far greater than that of slip-space, we already determined that they are somewhere in the Tyr's Expanse, it should be relatively simple jump." Illisa explained.

Obi Wan replied. "Right then, we'll see you on the other side."

XXXXX

Tyr

The world named after the great Tyr's Hand, the planet was a standing monument to the efforts made by the races of Azeroth since their departure nearly 200 years previously from their world to the greater galaxy and the UNSC. They soon became a member race and followed in the greater galactic project to expand and evolve, the many races still celebrate their origins with naming some of their worlds in honour of these origins.

Tyr is a mostly human centred colony, and it is a well-established world, it does have other races that walk amongst its human population, however are not as apparent. Many of the people have an old affiliation to the Tyr's hand and use their gifts in attempting advancements.

The capital of Tyr is Raven Keep City, located where the largest space port is.

Above the world a small fleet of ships keep constant watch, they are the fleets of the Crusader Brotherhood, in ever vigilant watch these religious soldiers keep their minds and wits about them to protect and serve their people.

And it would serve them well enough.

XXXXX

"Where are we?" Grievous asked.

"Unknown sir, it seems we passed the wild space borders into well we don't know." A droid replied.

Growling the droid general looked about, he was cut off and the Jedi were either just as lost as he was or something else, he was ordered here by Count Dooku under orders from his master about a great disturbance here in the force. He honestly didn't believe whatever it might have been but he was at least not being betrayed.

"Are there any life forms that you can detect?" He asked.

"Yes sir, a planet on the other side of this system, it seems a major population centre or trade centre it is the only planet within our scanning distance that is active, however it is not recorded on any database."

"So a new race, hmm, prepare the fleet, I say we should pay a visit…" He hatched a plot that might save his life from the Jedi.

The fleet moved ahead and began charging their weapons; they were in for a surprise.

XXXXX

Tyr

Fleet of Vigilance and Respite

Commander Karl-Delta 122905 watched from the deck of the command ship Vigilance, the 10km heavy cruiser was designed specifically for planetary defence; however it lacked as many missile pods as it did anti-ship rail guns.

He was a commander since the first war between the USRF and the Federation of galaxy Beta, he had waged war against the borg and helped deal with the treachery of the Federation race called the Klingon, he had little pleasure in killing weak opponents and sought that there would be a better challenge dealing with easier protection.

"But man was I wrong." He said ever watching for whatever the galaxy had planned.

Then while he was suddenly drawn away from the front view, alarms started to blare.

An officer ran down to meet him. "Sir, we detect over 9 new contacts, frigates to lower class cruisers, they are jumping in at position L7-9, all units are to disperse and intercept."

Karl replied over the coms. "Roger that command, heading to my frame now."

In his mind Karl only thought. 'Hell it's about time.'

XXXXX

Resolute arrived in the system; they could see that the USRF fleet had arrived, the Liberty and Freedom keeping close to the front to withstand the major blows.

The republic forces watched in amazement as the fleet of USRF ships began to dig into the opposing fleet even though being outnumbered.

"What in the name of the force are they doing?" Obi Wan asked.

"Looks like they were eager for a fight, I'll get to my fighter and join in, I'm sure a good pilot can prove something here. Well better not to keep them waiting." Anakin said as he headed off.

"I was hoping to join in, but my fighter's under wraps, so I'll go with Rex to the planet, those people will need help." Ahsoka said before Obi Wan could stop her.

"Well looks like the battle is up to you Admiral, I'll just go with them and make sure they don't get into trouble." Obi wan said humorously.

"Good luck general." Was what Wulf Yularen said.

XXXXX

True to his words, Anakin soon found himself out in space being followed by Odd Ball and Skinny.

"Okay form up on me; let's see how these USR forces handle themselves." Anakin said positively.

When he exited the hangar with his wing, Ahsoka took to her gunship which was followed closely by Obi wan.

The battle in space could be seen from millions of kilometres out, a constant barrage of missiles and lasers followed by the flash of MACs, the droids had to deal with an enemy that could definitely cause damage.

There was a constant spray of impacts from the large polygon shaped vessels, the waves of missiles and MACs caused the area to become an incompressible region of light, as the ships began engaging in ship to ship fire the republic fleet jumped in for the fight.

XXXXX

Karl fired his MVF-Mobile Versatile Frame- this was the 3rd generation of the series, his unit was grey and white with blue eyes, the amazing crafting of the suit made it seem almost angelic. He didn't rush to observe all the details put into his frame armour; he just needed to get into the fight and fast.

"Let's get these pricks on the rebound…" He said getting his Nova Player running.

[Merry go round- Chemistry] (I love this song, and Gundam!)

Ano hi fure ta kimi no  
>Hitomi ni kuzure ochita<br>Tozasareta toki no nagare 

The suit powered up its engines venting out the plasma heat, the suit was loaded onto the catapult, the linear driver began a start-up, he looked into his visor, the suit was only 5m tall, and only because of the extra versatile gear for space and atmospheric use.

He didn't need to go into detail as he started the final launch procedures and then checked the count down.

"Suit launch in three, two, one!" Tanya counted.

"I have control; this is Karl-2168 launching!" He kicked the suit into launch.

Kitto boku no koe wa  
>Dare ni mo todoka nai yo<br>Sakebi tsuzukete iru 

The suit launched at 700km/h from the linear catapult, the suit braced against the sheer gravity it was propelled at. The suit was made for Spartans and Karl was a Spartan born and bred, his eyes kept focus as he accelerated to the field watching the many targets flying from every corner of his eyes.

The suit quickly activated its many weapons, a Vulcan MV-501 was removed and loaded, and he shot his suit into a full barrel roll as he engaged the enemy fighters. The red lines on their heads and the side mounted wing lasers couldn't hit his frame.

The suit screamed into the battle firing the impulse rifle, the beams cutting through the many fighters surrounding it. Karl's reaction was one of the best in the known galaxy, he couldn't help but smile as he shot past the waves of fighters and picked through each squadron with ease.

Kagi wo kaketa tooi memories  
>Meguru ka koto hashiri dashita<br>Kanashimi no kono chikyuu hoshi ni  
>Utsuru yo everlasting love<p>

His eyes turned on the coming waves of fighters from above, the missiles on his shoulder tracked them; he quickly pulled in rapid succession. The missiles flew forwards and struck their targets, the HEAT missiles tore through them with ease.

Another wave of lasers turned him to face another fighter on a strike position above his head, quickly dodging the wave he got his suit behind and fired a missile from the underslung barrel of his rifle, the laser sight struck and melted through before detonating.

He kept at his fight, the mass of droid fighters becoming easy prey.

Gareki no uzu kobore ochita  
>Namida mirai terashi dasu yo<br>Doko made mo tsuzuku merry-go-round 

The suit zoomed in and snipped off four more fighters, and then turned in a horizontal twist at 700km/h he could feel the energy of an incoming blast from one capital ship, his vision of sensing danger had proved useful.

"Sera, what are the weak points of one of those capital ships?" He asked.

"There are the bridge and engines; you could take their main guns as well." She explained.

"Thanks, I'll go for all." He replied as he accelerated.

His suit ascended to the top of the ship's polar axis, he then kicked the suit into a spearhead, his senses on the lasers as they attempted to hit the ultra-velocity suit.

"Merry go round!"

Yami ni ukabu hikari egakareta prologue  
>Memaguru shiku ugokidasu<br>Konna boku wo kimi wa  
>Hitsuyou to shite kureta<br>Hajimete no nukumori 

The suit struck past the many guns and reached the front of the bridge, he spared no moment to see the looks of horror on the faces of the unfortunate crew. His beam rifle tore through the shields with ease and penetrated the front screen.

The bridge was ignited and melted by the strikes, the MVF suddenly boosted away as the ship suddenly started limping like a wounded animal.

"Time to go in for the show stopper, I want to see the looks on their faces…" He smiled.

Haruka ji wo koete try again  
>Nemuru kokoro ni wo tomoshita<br>Kanashimi ni tsuzumareta  
>Deai yo everlasting love <p>

The suit shot forwards to hit the engines, but as he reached the rear, he was fired upon by lone fighter, it looked heavy though, and he could tell that this was not an ordinary droid.

"Finally something interesting, let's see how well you can do!" He yelled.

The suit and the fighter entered a deadly ballet of lasers and missiles.

Karl shot his beam rifle on more than one occasion each strike barely missing the fighter by scant moments, the pilot was good, but only in doing so much, they battled for over a minute. That was until he reached the conclusion of missile waves.

Nageki no uzu kobore ochita  
>Namida negai nigiri shimete<br>Habataku mirai e merry-go-round 

The enemy fighter only managed to bank as the missiles detonated, the fighter survived but damaged, he decided against killing a helpless opponent and turned his attention back to the capital ship.

"You're luck, I feel that you deserve better, well I better end that damned cruiser.

The MVF attacked forwards by firing into the engines, his suit banked upwards as lasers that were still functioning nearly knocked him clean from the skies.

Nani no tame dare no tame kodoku to mukiau no ?  
>Deai ya wakare wo ikusen mo kurikaeshi<br>Ashita e to tsunaideru  
>Senaka no hane kakusanaide<br>Kizama re ta unmei sadame shinjite

The ship's engines suddenly gave way as his suit crippled the engines, the missiles planted themselves at exhaust points, the ship could now only rely on inertia and gravity to keep itself going, it was dead in the water.

His suit turned its attention to the small fleet of drop-ships and landing craft headed planet side.

"Hey no running, don't you know that's cheap!"

Kagi wo kaketa tooi memories  
>Meguru ka koto hashiri dashita<br>Kanashimi no kono chikyuu hoshi ni  
>Utsuru yo everlasting love <p>

The suit activated its ablative iridium armour, the head dispersed on the energised plating as it began its planetary descent. Karl kept to his focus as the suit began to pummel its way through the atmosphere.

He could see the world below, but not before he looked at the amazing view of the world above, the universe seemed to glow from the mass of lasers and plasma.

"It's beautiful."

Nozomu mono wa hitotsu dake  
>Moshimo boku ga kiesatte mo<br>Kawaranu omoi wo ?  
>You stay I go<p>

On the planet the people watched as they were evacuated to shelters, many of the crusaders prepared for the coming battle.

One woman the commander of the field, Minerva watched. "So they finally came have they?"

There in the height of space Ahsoka approached on the gunships, Obi wan following behind, the sight was amazing.

In the planet's orbit Alex launched his MVF and headed planet side with the thousands of other suits and fighters to join him.

XXXXX

That's all folks I really need to get back to work!


	2. Chapter 2

CH2

(Great news guys, I am officially quitting all my writing for approximately 5-6 months and I may not even be back after that.)

Well it was fun while it lasted, and I do hope to write to all of you again in the future, I will be still posting a handful of things, and I might finish adding all the new stuff before I leave. To all I say, have a nice day!

BTW There's one last thing I will give to all my readers, go to the new series: Halo Origins: Path to Salvation and it will give you all the need to know, and also because I need to do a rewrite for some of the major stories I have. (Update, this is out of date by 4 weeks, I'm sorry to say that you should read the bottom to know what I mean.)

Well it's been fun and I think I should just joke on this part for now, so don't take all of it seriously… I'll explain why at the end of the chapter on my AN.

XXXXX

The dawn and the fall

XXXXX

Tyr- high orbit

A mass of droid fighters exploded as Alex and his squadron began cutting through the field, Alex was suited in a MVF (mobile versatile frame) the suit was designed for space and atmospheric use and could be landed on a planet with just as much ease of use.

The main objective had changed as the droids began landing on the planet and he and the other Spartans had been ordered planet side to engage. His suit was accelerating without pause as it broke through; the frame activated its shields and began to drag itself through the atmosphere.

"All wings form up, we have to aid all the main forces on the planet, these mysterious allies are friendly until this is over, understood?" He called over com wide.

A wave of green signals and he knew that they were ready for whatever these machines had in store, Alex knew that they'd get their job done, he expected nothing less. The outer shield plating and energy shields checked in with heat dispersion and emission.

Energy shields and ablative armour was capable of planetary re-entry since the reaper wars, there had been leaps in technology and science since then and much of these improvements were now amongst military use.

Alex watched over the planet as they made it to 200,000ft the atmosphere cleared enough that the suits were able to get visual and thermal imagery of the battle on the world. The capital seemed as though the focus of the battle, and there were the mysterious galactic republic forces also engaged.

"All strikers prepare to break the sky…"

XXXXX

Illisa Shadowsong watched as the fleet engaged, her forces tearing through the mass of droid ships, the Liberty and Freedom was doing what it was best made for, the MACs fired off in constant succession, the massive shells impacting on the opposing fleet from outside their firing range.

"How are our guests holding up?" She asked tactical.

"All are holding in steady formation with a wolf pack of frigates, currently on the port formation."

"Well it seems they can handle themselves, begin the deployment of drop-ships and our landers, I'd like them to deal with the invaders planet side."

"Yes ma'am." The AI replied.

The night elf watched once more and watched with amusement, things had finally changed for once.

"Let's show these republic forces who we are."

XXXXX

Anakin had to admit that these USR forces were impressive, in more ways than one; currently his fighter was in formation with a squad of humanoid suits/fighters, the 15m suits engaged without pause and seemingly tore through all classes of opponents without any trouble, they made most droid and galactic capable fighters look almost slow.

He flew into battle only to watch as most of the kills were taken between the suits and their fighters. There weren't as many of these humanoid suits as those of their fighters, the fighters that are in the battle seemed limited, but even those seemed far difficult to defeat with overwhelming odds.

"All fighters follow up on my trail; we're going for air support for the troops, looks as though we aren't needed here." Anakin said.

"Roger that sir." The clone pilots replied.

The fighter wings turned about to head planet side, the fight here wasn't as necessary and as such Anakin saw not an absolute need for them.

'Just hope that there's at least something to look forward to.' He thought humorously.

XXXXX

On Tyr the battle extended over the planet, the federation striking at as many possible locations to expunge the defenders numbers. Grievous himself though was leading the head of the assault on the capital, once the defenders are distracted with both his forces and the republic he'd slip under their radar.

He watched as the PDF held the lines, the hundreds outnumbered by the thousands, if he could grin, he'd be doing it there. He watched as his forces began pushing into the city, he ordered his troops to kill as many as they could, once there was enough chaos and panic he'd be able to report on his findings.

He didn't suspect it now, but as his droid army pushed forwards

Tyr's Hand

The MVF Murasame class dropped through the air like knives, their angled bodies spearing the atmosphere as they came down, anyone below would be witness to the sheer speeds and shapes of an ally coming in to defend against an unknown invader.

The frames altered in forms as they reached 25,000ft, they transformed into 9m tall walkers, the two legged machines brought to bear a variety of lethal weapons, pulse carbines, long lances and M500 missiles.

Landing in a graceful arc on the outskirts of one of the main cities the suit activated its CQC capable armour, its rifle charged. It began to head into besieged city; Kyle had no luck in dealing with the damned hostiles in the air.

The defenders had held the brunt of the enemy off in the streets but it didn't mean that they'd last long, the troops were still stretched. The tens of thousands and hundreds of thousands, the droids were in numbers, the defenders were still reorganising from their lines, bunkers needed to be filled.

Civilian population had been evacuated to all safety shelters and bunkers, the ships were being prepared at the lines further away. It was only a matter of time before the USRF launches a counter offensive. Kyle fired off his M50 Vulcan machine gun, the weapon reaping the armoured machines with deathly ease, the MVF was something of a marvel of the USRF and it symbolised the harbinger of death.

Kyle couldn't help but grin, an enemy that came in number was weak in strength and tactics, numbers were only good when needed, but not when your enemy was skilled. Kyle called in his teams, they marked their positions, and there were 5 main points on the ground.

The MVF- Wasp teams and Avenger teams were going to have a field day dealing with these things.

XXXXX

Alex crashed through the air, his suit adjusting the gravity and pressure outwards, the suit then activated its ventral plasma boosters, it hovered on the ground, he brought the pulse lance and M50 carbine.

He checked the channels of communication, and heard of the attack on the 5 points, he activated his main weapons, the anti-infantry shells loaded in the Magellan M145 and took aim, and he edged from place to place, checking his sights he began to take a shot at anything marked hostile.

The first waves of droids consisted of masses of skinny robots with terrible aim, his shields barely registered any drain, and then he returned the polite gesture, the recoilless rifle kicked with a hole in the lines of machines.

Then dozens or larger machines armed with what looked like wrist blasters began to charge as well, blaster fire and explosions. Alex dodged the explosives, he doubted that the damage would be significant, but still it was better to be safe than story.

He didn't look up to see the approach of something on its way to the planet.

XXXXX

Ahsoka didn't think to change the approach, however the CIS was busy harrying the USRF, and they didn't think to try and place AA batteries, but it wouldn't matter anyway, the sheer scale of droids at this point were overwhelming.

Ahsoka didn't think she could possibly help with only 2 battalions against what seemed like a sea of droids, but that didn't mean she couldn't try.

"Bring us to the ground near those defenders; try not to scare the locals." She joked.

The pilot replied, but she couldn't hear his reply since the area light up with blaster fire and explosions. The LAAT drop-ships hovered over the ground behind the defenders; she was greeted by the sight of thousands of troops, many looking quite young.

It was then that a man clad in blue armour and strange spiky helmet with an odd rifle and a sword of types, he was guarded by three younger troopers, one in black and red armour and one in tan, the last in green and dulled metal.

"So I assume that you are our new allies? You seem a bit short for a commander." The tall officer stated.

"Yeah I get that a lot, so then I assume that you are the commander of this base?" She replied.

"Yes, I am Major Lyle, you can call me Locke Stratus, I am the officer in charge of defence of Tyr's Hand. Who are you?" He asked.

"Ahsoka Tano of the Galactic Republic and of the Jedi Order." She introduced herself.

"Galactic Republic? Well whoever your power is, if you intend on helping you can join us in our counter offensive in about a few more minutes, those tin cans aren't going to last long, we've had to hold back so we can get the civilians to safety, but once the last bunkers close, then we go to war." He explained.

She looked at him inquisitively; he was actually serious in hitting back on the CIS with only a few thousand? That seemed almost like suicide, but she hadn't seen anything yet.

Major Lyle asked her.  
>"So Ahsoka, I just noticed you don't have a ranged weapon, so what do you use?"<p>

"This." She gestured to a cylindrical device which she activated.

No one was startled by the snap hiss of the energy blade; the lightsaber didn't even seem to phase the troops. There were enough energy wielding troops in their corner of their space to pummel the living crap out of anyone, this didn't seem to even trigger any reaction than Lyle saying.

"Okay, so an energy sword against an endless tide of robots with blasters, do you have any other weapon? We need to prepare for a headlong assault not a CQC round on a ship." He stated.

"Of course I have other skills, such as this." She focused on a metal case near her and lifted it carefully with the force.

"Oh, that's a bit surprise, we have over a few million who can do that, so you just add to the list, but it doesn't seem you're much of a combat adept." He replied unimpressed.

She broke her trance and asked.

"What?"

"Jamie, please show her." He said.

The red armoured trooper focused, his powers gathered and physically materialised into a pure blade of energy, and on his other hand lighting and then a shield of light around him with mysterious symbols, and he looked at her and said.

"This is just the power of a combat adept, barely child's play by our standards." He stated.

Ahsoka was stunned, he just summoned lighting and fire and a shield at the same time? And how does one create a shield from the force. But that was then that she noticed that the energy emanated from him wasn't even the force, it was very different.

"How are you doing that, your body isn't tuned to the force."

"Force? I'm within the lifestream, the bond of life granted through Terra." The adept named Jamie explained.

"Lifestream? But this doesn't seem possible." She said almost flabbergasted by what was happening.

"Well it is, and you've got to accept that, now as I was trying to ask you, I think you might need some better weapons, or at least a piece of armour."

"Well the thing is, Jedi don't usually carry blasters, and armour weighs me down." She said.

"Easy solution, I'll call Savana." He said.

A moment from calling the mystery person, a woman materialised from thin air, her body almost blended into the planet. She was purple and her eyes silver, her ears reached in bends and she was 6'5ft and smiled.

"Lyle what is it?" She asked.

"This young lady wants to aid us in battle; can you lend her some combat leathers? She doesn't want to carry heavy plates or combat gel."

"Right, that's easy, I'll get them."

It took moments before she returned and carrying some odd looking clothes, it was then that she revealed them. Tight looking clothes, made from what looked like thin plastic, she wasn't sure.

"Are you sure about this? That armour doesn't look like it holds off a piece of paper much less a blaster round."

"Ha, that thin piece of skin suit is a gel layer, covered and designed to withstand nothing short of a HEAT missile, trust me when I say that it'll last, because it will." Lyle stated confidently.

"I don't know..."

After a few minutes' worth of debating, they finally managed to get the Togruta into the skin suit, which was her size and melded itself to her form, which was a pretty impressive piece of clothing in its own right.

The skin suit had bulges and bumps, but that was mostly for pockets and ammo, she holstered her lightsaber on the belt. She did like the colour of the suit though; it was a deep red with matching white patterns.

At this point in time, the troops were ready, the last bunkers were cleared and the troops had fully armed, and not a moment too soon, the droids had reached the main lines, which had the majority of the USRF troops.

Crusaders and Vindicators along with many marauders and Liberators lined for the 300second blitz, it was going to be a rush that even the CIS wouldn't ever forget. The shield bearers in the front row and the dozens of cascade class shock troopers.

Ahsoka was in the middle file, with a number of her clones and the Major, but what surprised her was all these new individuals called mages, and then the templars, and then the other many varying races with their own clothes, they looked like spruced up mannequins rather than troops.

But she had learnt that looks can be deceiving as were the USR Forces, these many races made the bulk of their power. They all prepared, with a number of hand to hand in the front and all the ranged troops in the rear, and the middle was covered by those who could use both.

Lyle addressed the troops.

"Charge for the light of Terra, let the mark of this battle show our enemies no resolve." He yelled.

The warriors rushed forwards, shinning spears and lances at the forefront, Ahsoka assumed that they'd get cut to shreds, but the strange symbols that covered them seemed to do an amazing thing. All the blaster bolts simply bounced off their bodies, and as they rammed the lines, their weapons tore the droids to pieces, and then at the rear, the marines did a rolling barrage ahead of the CQC troops.

"Okay let's move the vigil of light can only protect for a certain amount of time." Jamie explained.

They rushed forwards, mages and all, but as they rushed, Ahsoka saw that the USRF troops were using a very different means of combat, this was an old age of combat, but an amazing effectiveness added to it.

Then the more amazing things, Jamie removed a red blade, it simmered with red particles and ignited like venom, Jamie vanished reaching combat speed and tackling the front lines of heavy super battle droids. And then there were thousands of calls, and then the air was light by fireballs and thunder, the mages were summoning fire from their hands, and one even summoned some kind of monster from the ground.

Ahsoka honestly thought she was losing her mind. These people were impossibly powerful and she didn't know or even understand what was happening, this was surreal. She watched as the clones engaged in battle, blaster fire being exchanged, she took three rounds as she activated her lightsaber, one scathed the armour skin she was wearing, she didn't feel the pain or heat, it simply bounced off.

She continued to charge hoping to regroup with the major, Rex following behind her, he was blasting away as he chased her. The droids were being felled at staggering rates, most of the troops didn't even notice until they were half way through the battle.

She reached the Major, who was handling a lightsaber of sorts, his swift attacks decapitating the dozens of droids at time, she joined him and said.

"So, who are all those force wielding people? They can manipulate all kinds of things, I mean a lot, and they're using strange energy." She said.

"They're mages, and a lot are druids and templars, they all use powers of the light, but they aren't the most powerful, they're just believers and inheritors of blood line and trait. The more powerful would be someone like an Advent or even a archangel there are many near godlike amongst them, so I don't know about strange, but we're fine with our people." Lyle stated duel wielding pistols.

The marines called marauders beat and stabbed their way through the droids, armour was useless against resonator blades, the bayonets cut through plate metal and armour like paper. It seemed more and more like there was nothing that could stop the marines from hacking their way out of battle.

As she and the many troops continued to roll the droids back, a new friendly appeared a large mechanical suit with an array of laser sights and weapons began to fire, its rounds blowing cauterised holes in the droids.

Down the lines the elites jumped in with flanking manoeuvres, blasting and slicing into the droid army as they went, the new covenant joined in to pummel back the stream of enemies. And in the eyes of Commander Une Materaa this was glorious battle.

XXXXX

Obi Wan, descended through the planet's atmosphere in a LAAT drop-ship, he held on tightly as they reached the city where Ahsoka and her clones were engaged in battle. He could see from above that things were going quite well, he'd just needed to land to assess the situation first hand.

As the ships descended he soon came under fire, droid vulture fighters engaged his drop-ship and was soon under threat of being shot down. This had been one of plenty of reasons why he hated flying.

But then the vulture was struck by three brilliant blasts of light, its hulk exploding and then crashing to the surface, then a large fighter of sorts flew past at staggering speeds, followed by fellow craft, they moved into attack formation and drove themselves into the nearest squadron of enemy craft.

The LAATs made landfall about 200m from Ahsoka and the main lines, hundreds of marines and droids were engaged in battle, though more droids than men, or others. Obi Wan jumped in with Commander Cody and the other clones, they covered their flanks as they reached the troops, and that was when he saw Ahsoka and some stranger.

There were plenty of things he had seen his lifetime, but this had to have taken the cake of it all, and that was what was worrying. There were hundreds of armed individuals, each armed with special weapons and some with what he assumed were more standardised, there were beings summoning large entities of water and monsters out of thin air.

And one seemed to control dozens of blades of energy at once, carving into the oncoming waves of droids like it was a circus act, there was nothing but an amazing array of sheer power in this battle, even if they were heavily outnumbered.

"What in the force is going on?" He said to himself.

His question was answered as Ahsoka noticed Obi-wan and cut her way to him, she did a forwards cartwheel to avoid being struck by incoming fire from a squad of destroyers and then jumped and landed on her feet. It took him moments to realise that Anakin's padwan had changed her uniform; she was a wearing a sort of skin tight combat skin of sorts considering it had taken at least half a dozen scorching marks.

"Hey Kenobi, sorry about the mess." She gestured to the smoking ruins of droids on the ground surrounding her previous position.

"I don't think an apology is really necessary, but I would like an explanation to exactly what is going on here." He said.

"Oh, well it seems the wild space, isn't really wild, and we have some rather interesting people to meet, and I got a new dress code." She finished with a grin.

"Okay, so who are they?" He pointed to the strange purple skinned woman and her companions shooting primitive bows of energy arrows materialising out of thin air.

"They're the locals, well one of the locals, they're about a few hundred races right now in the battle, I honestly don't know what all of them are called though, but that's a hunter class." She replied.

"Right, how has the battle fared?" He asked.

"Pretty good, the elementals need to push forwards once they've mana up and then we're going on another assault with the pyromancers, there's going to be a rather fun fireworks display to top that off." She said and just noticed that Obi-wan, was looking at her in utter confusion.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said.  
>"That explains a lot, Ahsoka I think we better just help…"<p>

"Okay, I'll just head up with Lyle." She said jumping away.

"Wait, who's Lyle?" He asked.

But she was well outside of his vocal range as she hurried off to engage the battle once more. Cody asked Obi-wan.  
>"Should we go after her sir?"<p>

"No just follow my lead; we'll catch up once we've finished this battle." He answered drawing his lightsaber.

They rushed in, the battle coming in straight ahead, Obi-wan didn't know if this was the most surreal day in his life, he jumped ahead passing explosions and a woman in a black chitin armoured/dress shouting something, and no sooner as she finished a lizard like being with wings popped from thin air and she jumped on and headed on.

"I'm getting to old for this." He said to himself.

XXXXX

Alex rounded another corner and stopped at the Mobile Armour Docks, he landed his suit and jumped clear, making his way down, he was greeted by the marines waiting below, he also noted that there was a number of military Orussian clones, the same looking troops saluted.

"Sir, we've got your suit down in locker 10, the Shadow Storm squad is waiting overhead from here, and they'd like you to link up if possible." Mikel 2219-3312 said.

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll be heading on in my MJOLNIR to link with forward lines, they can go ahead of me, I think that the forward lines are probably going to require more attention." He replied.

"Right, we'll relay to the major, head on." The clone said.

He jumped over passed them to the changing rooms, he found the changing chamber, he stepped in and hit the auto suit procedures, and the chamber activated and began to redress him. He had adjusted his form for the MKIX [V] Crusader class armour. The change happened in moments, hundreds of machines working in seconds to attach the armour, suit pieces fell in place in moments, and the jigsaw was completed with his underlying combat skin.

He synced the suit neural patterns to his own and activated the suit; he was greeted by the BIOS and took seconds to check for all to register his vital and critical signs. He stepped outside, his suit's glowed a dim blue, the azure bar in his HUD registered that his shields were fully charged.

He moved to the landing below, a gauss hog sat with a gunner and driver, the two watched as he made his way over.  
>"Sir, you're heading out to the field?"<p>

"Yup, and you're gunning in with me." He said jumping into the driver seat.

"Right well, just don't get us killed." The marauder added taking up a combat stance.

"Will do." He replied.

He kicked the pedals on the hog, the LRV drove forwards on a dime, these new hogs could practically be driven by anyone, and that was usually a good thing. He brought the car to face the main lines to his north, the battle would probably be taking in a good push, he'd enjoy getting into the thick of a battle, and he hadn't had one in a long time.

XXXXX

Karl made his entrance into the field by jumping from his suit, he honestly hadn't had this much fun since beating the heck out of the Borg, reapers, and the necrons, this was a refreshing feel. He hit the 10,000ft mark and deployed his dead drop jetpack, he rapidly decreased in speed and made a graceful dive, he brought his chain katana out.

The sword cleaved the nearest droid into pieces, he began to smash his way through the waves of machines with speed and deathly grace, he could still remember what war was like, and this was his way of answering the universe when it threw a challenge at him. He kicked in the tunes, dicing his way through his player activated.

[My Chemical Romance- The Ghosts of You]

"All alone and I remember now…" He sung as he brought his wrist gun, the storm bringer to aim at the droids.

The triple barrelled machine gun fired in an endless stream of light, he jumped in a circular motion spraying all in his path with lethal mass accelerator projectiles at 85% of the speed of light, the bolts ripping through with the force of a rail driver. He had seen so much war, but he remained as sane as possible, he was a Spartan V for a good reason, he jumped and kicked another droid in the face and mowed the line of machines in front of him.

"This is too easy…" He said gritting his teeth.

The area became a patch of metal pieces while he moved forwards unhindered by the useless droids, his statement though was answered by the sounds of a bike, he jumped up as a driverless jetbike crashed into a wall near him.

He landed on his feet and turned to see a large armoured figure, its face covered in metal, it was probably no one, but then again, he had a liking for new enemies.  
>"So, you're ready to take me on? Let's see you try."<p>

They clashed, with Karl striking with his sword and smacking the entity over the face with it, and then hammering it with both his fists and the chainsword. The being replied with an inhuman reflex to send a blow past his head, and nearly catching his dodge, he liked this guy, he wasn't a push over and that was for sure. Karl hammered the being with machine MA fire and then a blast from a hip launcher, the grenade blew apart the head of the being.

"Hah, not so tough…" He looked to see that the head regrew, and picked up the helmet.

"Oh you son of a…" He didn't finish as he was hit, he was tossed to a wall where he landed on his feet.

"Looks like I'm going to have a field day…" He brought his beam katana and dropped the chainsword.

"Come on let's see what you're made of." He smiled.

XXXXX

(Let's try something fun, how about something a little more subtle [River- Tatsuya Ishii])

"MAC blast clear!" A marine yelled.

The explosion resounded all over the region, Lyle took cover as the earth was lifted from its position and vaporised by the sheer intensity of the MAC round, the standard shell blew apart the droid carrier above, the ship came crashing down in moments, the troops watched in respective happiness that they'd have less trouble to deal with now. The droids were being rolled back quickly, many summoners were calling in a number of elementals and the marauders had cleared most of the city.

Ahsoka was at the forefront enjoying the view, this battle was so different, it was like looking at the world from the perspective not as a warrior but more as a person, she knew that she'd probably not get too far ahead of herself; the idea that Jedi had to remain absolutely void of attachments was part of their lives. She knew better than to find herself becoming attached to this sense of being free from the restraints, temporarily.

"So I see that the marines are soon to finish clearing the area, it'll be good to finally speak on less temperate conditions." Lyle said as he appeared behind her.

"Yeah it would be nice to speak on a better note." She replied.

The tall armoured officer seemed to be a friendlier person now that things had suddenly slowed.  
>"So about the CIS, I guess your republic will be surprised by our arrival?"<p>

"You bet. The GAR and CIS are both going to have to expand their sphere of influence from this, how are you feeling about the whole thing?"

"Rather fine, just that there hasn't been a conflict that has been on galactic scale in a while, or in this term outside our galaxy, the USRF is going to send in a lot of ships to deal with this. Not to mention that most of the adventurers can't head out." He said.

"What?"

"It's because of protocol, the UCAF made it in the scenario that there's an external power that doesn't have the technological prowess or magical and psychic prowess of the USRF, with that in mind they made sure that only military units leave our space, and medical, most adventurers will be restricted to normal regions and local planets to reduce risks of compromise in intel." He explained.

"Oh, so I guess that I won't see the others outside of USRF space?"

"Yeah, unless they join the forces, but that's unlikely we have as many local PDF and external marines outside already, these people are just local militia in the face of local combat." He replied tersely.

"What about you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'll be on the front lines, trust me on this though, Miranda, my girlfriend will have my head once I leave, she's crazy about letting me go before I even get a chance to see our new daughter." The Spartan laughed.

"You're married?" She said surprised.

"Is it that hard to imagine a soldier of my calibre wouldn't be? Well yeah, I'm married, and with family, so I'll be restricted to closer regions of conflict, at least you'll have others to watch over you, I need to report to HIGH COM now." He said as his wrist com beeped.

"Okay, see you…" She said as he walked away.

She didn't know what to say, this was a rather interesting turn of events, she just waited for Kenobi to catch up, which took about 30 minutes as he jogged from the last battle. He huffed and puffed and nearly dropped dead.  
>"That, was the worst run I have ever had, in the history of runs." He commented.<p>

"Lighten up master, the droids are going to retreat pretty soon and I'm sure that someone has probably found Grievous in the battle." She said.

Her comment wasn't exactly too correct as there was the sudden thunder of a fighter's engine and Grievous' ship appeared from out of nowhere and the cyborg yelling at them.  
>"I shall return!"<p>

"Go away already you sore piece of scarp!" She yelled.

"Fine you little…" He flew off.

"What happened?" She asked Kenobi.

"I accidently ran into a water element which wasn't a water element, but a slime like alien, she stuck to me until I decided to run, and then I tripped on a piece of rubble and landed head first between the cleavage of a pointy eared mage who then eyed me, before her boyfriend hit me with a fireball.

"Ouch." She grimaced.

"Yes, ouch." He said climbing to his feet.

"So where to now?" She asked.

"Probably wait for Anakin to finish the battle in space before the fleet begins to land, I'd like to get a clear explanation from here on out now, and please change into something more appropriate."

"What's wrong with what I wear?"

"Nothing, it's just that, there are other things to wear…" He cautiously curved.

"Like what?"

"Umm…"

XXXXX

Illisa Shadowsong had watched the remaining droid vessels leave, the majority was destroyed with the command ship, the remainder would probably head out the way they came in, but this left a significant problem, the USRF had these republicans to deal with, she didn't know if they'd be a blessing or a burden, but then again, the USRF was more or less a republic than it was an alliance.

"Admiral Shadowsong, we're retrieving a communications from the republic vessel The Resolute." Tanya said.

"Let it through." She replied.

The image of Admiral Yularen appeared. His face in a less concerned and slightly more relaxed than their previous talk.  
>"I'm glad to say that the CIS have left the planet."<p>

"I noticed Admiral, my fleet will remain here, I do have some news that you should hear about." She said.

"What might that be?" He asked.

"Our supreme commander has just reported in from HIGH COM, and we're to meet with him on the planet in the next 7 hours, his shuttle is marked as Sierra 117, please be prepared to meet with him, he's rather a nice fellow and straight forwards. I hope to meet with you and your Jedi fellows a bit before then." She said.

"Okay, I shall meet you there." The image switched off.

Tanya asked.  
>"Is it really him ma'am?"<p>

"Why wouldn't he come, this was Cortana's idea to come here in the first place wasn't it?"

"Right, they're still going on about their honeymoon aren't they?"

"Like you wouldn't know…" She chuckled.

Today was going to be a very interesting day indeed.

XXXXX

Alex stopped over by the waypoint, most of his other objectives had been finished and he was heading to his final one, the USRF Supreme Commander was coming, but everyone calls him the Commander and Chief. He was expected to arrive in the next few hours to assess the damage from the battle, he was also to present these Republic allies with his judgement on the war, and if the USRF was to join the conflict.

Alex was actually surprised that he was coming here; being a near myth the Chief wasn't someone who made personal house calls to anyone. But this being an official incident of the USRF interest in this galaxy it required him to intervene, it was also going to bring the Grand Arbiter himself into this as well, heck this was probably the largest decision since the last war.

He stopped at his objective marker, it was a group of people, an orange girl in a combat skin and a man in some kind of armour with a beard, they were his objective, and it seemed as though they were the respective leaders of the force that had come to aid the USRF.

"Hey, are you General Obi-wan and Commander Ahsoka?" He asked.

"Yes that's us." The young girl answered.

"I have orders to pick you up, you're said to have a meeting with the supreme commander in the next few hours… what happened to you?" He asked the frizzled looking man.

"I had an accident." He said.

"Okay, well get in, the Chief is arriving soon, and you two look like you need to clean up." He said.

They shrugged and jumped in, they were going to meet the Supreme Commander, whoever that was.

Kenobi commented.  
>"At least we don't need to worry about corndogs…"<p>

(Get the reference…)

XXXXX

AN: Read for reasons

(Well that's all I had for this chapter, it was a little comical, but that was just that part, and also I skipped one part, and had to supplement thanks to some idiot crashing my computer, I lost the original chapter and said screw it, sorry if there's some inconsistency, I lost a lot of my work because of an accident.)

Well here's some good news, I have a dragon age/halo story out, please find it on my profile and read and review, BTW am I the only who's actually tried this?

Also I think that once we get all the laughs from our system, we're going in for the descent, this story isn't about Ahsoka entirely, there's a lot more, such as the Jedi and Spartan conflict and the Empire VS USRF, and then to the future of what is to come!

I actually changed the plot because of lost data and work, so the reason it took so long was because I completely forgot.


	3. Chapter 3

CH3

XXXXX

All hail the chief...

XXXXX

The warthog was a light armoured and well shielded vehicle made for land transport, it was the fastest vehicle on 4 wheels, and right next to Ferrari, seeing as it had been around since the 20th century. The LRV was on route to USRF HIGH COM on Elysium, the vehicle was passing by the hundreds of underground civilian safety shelters. The people were leaving for repairs as the city had taken damage. Ahsoka and Obi-wan were being taken to the centre of the city, it was a large area with plenty of skyscrapers and super structures of varying sizes, the USRF academy was the place that they were to head to, the USRF building was made as a high point for the recruitment of young soldiers into the forces and for private and public use, it was the most heavily and well-defended strategic point in all of Elysium.

They drove through the wreckages of hundreds of vehicles and droids that had been destroyed in the fight for the city. As they approached the centre, they were dropped onto the first landing in front of the academy. There Ahsoka and Obi-wan were greeted by 4 armed guards and watched as an LAAT gunship came flying over, it opened to reveal Anakin and the clone commanders, they stepped out to meet with Ahsoka and Obi-wan.

"So, what's with the tight skinned suit?" Anakin asked.

Ahsoka felt her face blush at that moment, this wasn't the way she wanted to meet her master again, especially since she was wearing nothing more than a skin suit. She replied.  
>"Nothing master, we're just going to meet with Lyle and some of the others coming in from HIGH COM; I hear that their Supreme Commander is a guy named the Chief. He's supposed to be here by now, and I think that this commander of theirs is pretty awesome."<p>

"I bet..." Obi wan added with some rather changed frame of mind.

Ahsoka was acting far more active than her usual self and this was coming from the most passive member of the two Jedi, Ahsoka seemed to have something that was driving her to go on and into some rather hyper feel... then Anakin asked.  
>"You had coffee again didn't you?"<p>

"What?" She asked.  
>"Nothing, I said how long is this Commander of theirs going to take to arrive?" He replied innocently.<p>

The guards moved as a woman with blue hair and crystal white eyes appeared, she seemed to have some lines of light that travelled across her body, she smiled and said.  
>"Ladies and gentlemen please follow me, I shall take you to the Chief, just don't stray from the path, even though he's not in formal attire, he still would like it if you remain respective in customs not to do anything in appropriate that would insult him or the USRF, its been a while since something like this happened." She finished.<p>

"Um, what is your name?" Obi wan asked.

"Oh, I'm Cortana, lady advisor to the Chief and his wife."

"Oh..." Ahsoka said with surprise.

They continued on the path to the lifts, entering inside they arrived at level 3, exiting they were greeted by more people, this time they were heavily armoured. They saluted as they walked passed, Ahsoka could see that many of them had armour like Lyle, but theirs seemed far more decorated, possibly honour guard of sorts. The guards were in a dozen rows, they seemed as though they were like statues, if it hadn't been for their helmet less faces, then she would honestly would have thought that they were actual statues.

As they reached the end, they found that there was a group of people waiting at a platform, they walked forwards, they surrounded a man, or a soldier. He was in armour like the others, but his left shoulder was emblazed with an eagle holding two objects a lightning bolt in one talon and in the other a set of arrows, and above the eagle was a star. His suit had badge rankings that were placed on a cape that draped just above the floor, the sheer number of awards and commendations seemed to cover the whole cape, she probably guessed that it even went over the other side. Obi wan seemed to just raise an eyebrow and scrutinize the Spartan as much as he could. Anakin seemed to just stare and ponder how powerful this master chief was.

The master chief was alerted to their presence and he acknowledged them, he brushed politely past the USRF military defence members and high ranking officers who had to report to him, they all respectfully decided to hold their reports and inquiries a little longer. The green armoured figure seemed to grow in height, even Anakin looked at the man with some awe, and Ahsoka decided that this man was probably as powerful as Lyle said.

He stopped in front of her and then asked in an undulating voice.  
>"Are you the commanding officers of the Galactic Republic?"<p>

Obi wan decided to begin introduction. "Yes we are. I am General Obi wan Kenobi of the Jedi order, this is Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker and last but not least, Padwan Ahsoka Tano." He finished.

The master chief made face value of all the individuals present, his neural implant interfacing with the scanners and field observations, the programs within his head confirmed that they had unique qualities of this universe, as to all other races that come from other ones. He then said.  
>"I am Commander and Chief of the USRF on Elysium and the USR of the first colonial forces, you may address me as Master Chief as the title I am by far familiar with, or if you'd wish, John Avery Keyes."<p>

(Yes I know that this is a rather unique name, but Cortana accepted being the daughter of Halsey and John accepted the name Avery and Keyes for other reasons, and also you'll meet someone special very soon.)

The remembered the name immediately.  
>"Very well it is an honour to meet with you Commander and Chief John Keyes."<p>

"And a respectful greeting to you too, General." The Chief replied.

Cortana decided to cut in for a bit.  
>"Uh John, we're supposed to be trying to explain the current status of the USRFs involvement in the war, Miranda is coming down with Shadowsong as well."<p>

"Very well, general I believe that you and your subordinates should follow me, we have a meeting to attend to, and briefing you in the lobby wouldn't be the most formal of places." He said gesturing to a door on the left side of the room.

The chief went along with Cortana and all the officers present, the guards remained as they were and the Jedi quickly followed along with Cody and Rex. They headed through the left door into a massive atrium, it was definitely bigger on the inside, Ahsoka was practically stunned at how large the briefing room was, and she turned to see the officers only occupying 1/100 of the actual room.

They were shown to their seats at a table in the middle of the room, it was at the centre of the whole atrium, and they were exactly 40 seats away from the chief on the opposite end. The master chief began as the doors to the room on the other side opened for another group to enter, this time Lyle and the pointed eared Admiral Shadowsong arrived, but there was also a woman in a white uniform with almost more badges than that of the chief who tersely sat down next to him.

"General, this is my sister in law, Miranda Keyes." He introduced.

The white haired woman greeted them.  
>"Welcome to the USRF."<p>

"Thank you." Anakin and Obi wan both replied.

They looked at each other, and simply shrugged. Admiral Shadowsong took her seat and then watched in interest. The chief then introduced them to Lyle, who seemed more than well acquainted with the Jedi.  
>"This is my great grandson, Spartan V 12-8912 Lyle Keyes."<p>

The Spartan saluted to them, and then said. "It's an honour to meet you all."

Ahsoka was surprised for sure, that was rather unexpected. The Spartan looked to only be around his early 20s but if the master chief said that he was his great grandson, how old did that actually make the chief? The chief then addressed them.

"Now I believe that you were curious as to our intent here?" He asked.

"Yes, we were inquiring as to why or how you are here, no one had ever recorded a massive civilisation like yours hidden in this part of the galaxy, nothing in the last 200 years have ever mentioned of the USRF, or anything that could have suggested a massive interstellar empire." Obi wan said.

"That can be easily answered; the USRF only came into the universe in 2675, so it's quite easy to probably not know of our existence prior."

"What do you mean came into the universe?" Anakin enquired.

Cortana hit something on a glowing holographic tool and brought a holographic display of the USRF. They looked at it interestingly, they noticed it was a galaxy map, but it was different, it wasn't their own.  
>"This is our galaxy or more correctly this galaxy is within our universe, we are from the Milky Way galaxy and from Alpha Universe 0-001 the origin point of the USRF."<p>

"You're from another universe?" Obi wan said with some amazement in his tone.

"Yes, the USRF is in another universe, as much as you'd think impossible, but it isn't, the USRF had been here since the late 26th century before a massive threat attempted to wipe out all life in the galaxy, we were pushed to forming into the USRF as a means to countering the galactic threat and succeeded, the USRF was born to hold the ideals of the UNSC and the UCAF after the war."

"How long has your empire stood for?" Anakin asked.

"Just over 250 years, if you're excluding the UCAF era and the UNSC, not to mention the UA wars, but that was a long time ago." Cortana said.

The fledgling empire seemed to have more than just its fair share of firepower and goals to make up for its early founding though, Cortana explained.  
>"The USRF was founded after the UCAF; however the UCAF story is much more in depth. Would you like to hear it?"<p>

The generals had nothing better to do and the council would need to hear the whole thing, as much as the galactic senate would. Obi wan said.  
>"Yes please."<p>

The image of the UCAF history came on line with the UNSC, and the historical archives of the Forerunners, the ancestors of the human race. Cortana addressed them.

"The beginning was over 100,000 years ago, during the end of the era of Apex, the age of which our ancient ancestors known as the forerunners once ruled the universe, their empire stretched upon countless universes. Their empire had stood for over 75 million years; however it was in this final cataclysmic era that brought their empire to its end. The forerunners had encountered an alien parasitic entity known as the flood, it was then that they were slow to react to the coming threat, from their homeworld of Reverence the planet was consumed by the flood, and soon spread to hundreds to thousands of worlds."

The images of the forerunners came through, their shaped helmets and robed bodies, they looked incredibly mysterious, their fight with the flood through the first war, and then their loss of the world that they called home.

"The flood devastated their counter measures, the whole race began to realise that there was little to do against such a threat, their edge of warfare had been lost after the last 10 eons from whence they cleansed the universe of the reapers and the C'tan. The Forerunners then accepted that there were others who could find a cure, a game changer to save the universe, they'd never live to see it, but their descendants would. The human race of our universe had the only viable answer, we were barely starting in our earliest days, but they knew how to answer our evolution."

More records of the forerunners war against the threats of the flood came through, the powerful empire constructing objects of circular design; meanwhile some humans were taken and studied by them.

"The forerunners took a number of cells from the human strain, their only cousin race, humanity was unaltered and thus we provided the means of preserving their legacy. This plan was called the Ascension project, a single human was within their reach that could ascend to their level of power, and this child was later called the inheritor."

The image changed back to the war, the whole crescendo of events passed quickly, images of forerunners wielding energy weapons like lightsabers, and they battled the flood to the end. The images of forerunner drones collecting data on all life in the universe, all the arks were created to hold the records of all species within the entire Forerunner controlled galaxies and universes.

"The Forerunners believed that there was no means of preserving the life of all the universe against the flood and they were only delaying the inevitable, the Forerunners decided on a decisive means to counter the flood threat. They created Halo…"

A massive set of rings spread out through a portal and then positioned themselves across the galaxy, the images of the Forerunners charging the halos and their final sacrament to life.

"This was an ironic event, the Forerunners sought this as universal genocide but justified it by saving all life, they would sacrifice their entire race and then let others take their place, and the flood would be wiped from existence with them."

The light engulfed the screen and then it receded, the flood was gone and the Forerunners were no more.  
>"Once from that point the universe took a 1000 year gap in which the universe began to change, the forerunners allowed for the creation of life once they had gone along with the flood."<p>

Images appeared where the cloning machines recreated thousands of entities.

"From this point mankind became their only living testament to the universe and their last hope to save what remained of the universe from all threats."

100,000 years quickly passed.  
>The universe quickly changed in our universe, the human race began to evolve from whence the forerunners had left us. Empires rose and fell but conflict remained, the practice of warfare had continued on, the ages passed quickly through all of the human conflict of the USRF to where it reached its end.<p>

"Man ultimately reasoned that conflict was no longer necessary, the UNSC was formed to unite mankind into living on the earth. However our population was threatening to collapse upon the earth. Our options were to leave and colonise the stars, which by extent was the logical option left. We developed slip-space in order to do so, this revolutionary technological development sent mankind across the heavens to search out for a new life."

"From one world we spread, from dozens to hundreds and in less than 300 years we covered over 1000 worlds and installations. It was also at this point that the ICA was also formed, their colonies forming into the furthest colonies from earth, the ICA covered over 750 worlds, and then suffered a war in the 2400s, their recovery from the war was immediate though as they formed into the UCAF, and they then proceeded to covering over 1200 by the time of 2520."

"It was after this that the first contact with the covenant began, it was also the first great conflict that had costed more lives in human history or galactic records."

The image of Haven's Gate and Harvest appeared records from Avery Johnson's M14 field recordings and images from his combat report came through, the clogged streets of the dead and the dying, the world of Harvest burned. In the image of the UCAF, the combat record from Haven's Gate was far worse; the battle was still in progress with the covenant first strike forces.

"The old covenant, the greatest threat to humanity and to the life of all beings, they attempted to exterminate us in their zealous like belief when their leaders usurped power. The war was the most devastating event to date in human and galactic records, the war went on for 30 years without end, and when finally and officially concluded it had come at the cost of over the combined death tolls of 44 billion lives on the UCAF and UNSC. The covenant suffered a near equal amount of casualties inflicted mostly by the UCAF in their liberal use of Nova weapons and Gamma arrays."

The planetary destruction of over 45 worlds seemed to make the Jedi almost horrified by the sheer amount of damage caused by the UCAF and the UNSC in the entirety of the war. The image changed to the aftermath. The untold millions displaced from the war and the tides which fought the conflict.

"The UCAF had by far the greatest military power in the known galaxy up to and even after the end of the war, 4 billion were fighting an endless and enduring war, many of those combatants were children, and many were simply teenagers recruited from academies and every corner of the UCAF space to provide a means to hold the covenant back. The UCAF also began to involve many programs, many more than the UNSC in order to counter the covenant, the first being the Spartan and then the Advent."

The images of child soldiers and armoured troops to massive tanks and mobile armour appeared, the UCAFs greatest war machines, they looked almost terrifying, and most were. The images of these young children used as meat shield in order to survive the war. Then the images of the Spartans and the Adepts and Advents who joined the war to save humanity from destruction flashed into life. Then the massive fleets of ships which were being sent to untold warzones, it was as though one was looking through a third person camera. The images of endless stream of weaponry sifting through machines passing through masonry and production lines to troops in the front lines.

"The UCAF soon found itself engrossed in absolute war after the first 5 years, then afterwards from that point conflict was as normal as reading a piece of paper. There was ultimately no end to the list of deaths, and so the UCAF resided to planning to counter the covenant as much as they could, it wasn't until 25 years into the war that the UCAF dealt a decisive blow, in which the covenant began to segregate and cause in fighting. The schism spread with the destruction of their main capital and its subsequent fall brought the covenant to its knees in UCAF space, the news spread to High Charity where the other prophets learnt of the disaster. The ulterior force of the covenant now continued its fight ever more desperately; meanwhile the UCAF battled a divided enemy. The UCAF then battled with a near cataclysmic event, the loyalist efforts to take a super weapon, the Advent Ascendant. The super weapon was not given the chance to activate though, the UCAF managed to distract the defenders long enough to send a small Spartan strike team inside to destroy the core of the ship's primary generator.

The end result sent the entire loyalist covenant armada into oblivion and ended the conflict in the UCAF regions of space. From then on the UCAF battled remanets of the enemy until the official end in 2555, in which the Prophet of the New Covenant declared the human race an ally in the new era, and the introduction to the Inheritor."

The final records detailing the end of the war came through, the Prophet Amity and Redemption and Sanctity taking up position as the prophets of the new Covenant, their leadership followed closely by the Arbiters and the Guardians.

"Our peace was not to last, it was only 1 year after 2553 that the UCAF engaged another race in a galactic war, this time with a galactic power, the Citadel races. The turian hierarchy one of its primary defences and offensive race was engaged in a war from a simple misunderstanding which soon led to a much sinister cause. The turians never admitted to losing; however the council forced them into submitting for their mistakes. The war went on for 1 year and cost the lives of 2 million turians and barely 200,000 UCAF personnel."

The short war came quickly, nothing more than flashes of victories and defeats, the turians being near skeletal in shape. The UCAF image of the war was much more definite, with the battle of Shanxi and the victory over the turians blindness to dangers.

"The UCAF was faced by the council to join it; however this meant the disarmament of the entire UCAF military and mothballing of almost 90% of all combat capable vessels and the end of the UCAF itself. The UNSC was also faced with similar conditions; humanity's struggles had reached a breaking point, the war with the covenant had taught as much as to dropping our guard, and thus the UCAF and UNSC declined the offer and simply wished to remain as neutral as possible. This was also imparting to the quarians, an exiled race which had joined the UCAF to not accept the offer for the council's heartless decision to isolate and alienate them from the rest of the galaxy.

It was in the tense aftermath of the war that the UCAF continued to build from its prominent position of power within the galaxy and begin a long recovery process. It would be another 50 years before the end of such peace and then it would be a desperate war of attrition to follow the UCAF from then on in."

The 50 year gap came with the videos and images of the rise of the UCAF into the galaxy and its position of power above the council and the rest of the galaxy, the UNSC remained in its position of recovery while the New covenant attended to more pressing matters of the Inheritor and the formation of the new Advent Order.

"At 2595 the attack on Eden Prime occurred, the attack led by a forgotten race called the geth began its invasion into human space, the attack was spearheaded by a rogue specialist of the council called a spectre, his name being Saren Arterius. The UCAF countered the efforts of Saren and began to fight back as much as possible, and thankfully due to the UCAFs neutral policy the UCAF managed to rearm its main forces and secondary reserves to fight the war almost periodically. The war ended with the battle of the Citadel and the revelation of a new enemy, the Reapers."

The summary came through from beginning to end.

"The rest of the events following were more private and personal logs from the crew of the Normandy and the diary of the saviour of the Citadel and the galaxy, Ellen Shepard and Adrian Shepard, however the UCAF decided that for personal reasons we shouldn't look into any events of the past 6 years until the actual war in 2599.

In the year 2599 at the end of the festive season, the first attacks from the reapers were launched; over 70,000 ran amok in the galaxy, sowing destruction and mayhem where ever they went. The reapers sufficiently began to determine an ancient weapon from which the UCAF had encountered its cousin, the Advent Justice. The reapers then proceeded to attacking humanity's homeworld Earth, the war for earth was the most viscous since the covenant war, and that said the war took over 6 years before it ended.

The final battle was waged by the UCAF and the entire galactic homogeny, the battle concluded with the destruction of the Advent Justice and the victory of humanity at its end."

The battle records from the final battle were astounding, the whole galaxy united against a common foe and winning, that was more than impressive. The galactic stage at this point in their own galaxy was obviously grave, with the CIS and GAR already immersed in heavy fighting along most of the outer rim. The USRF would be a welcome ally to have in the war against the separatists.

Cortana gave them a brief summary of all that came after the end of the reapers.  
>"The UCAF ended and soon became the USRF; the UNSC still remained, but was mostly just as a means of regulating the public interests and more menial tasks in the galaxy. The Spartans soon became legions and then began to rapidly expand from their once simple tasks as humanity's protectors to the guardians of the galaxy. The Covenant soon appealed for a new empire to rise, the Inheritor took his advents and all those of forerunner relations into a new empire calling it the Imperial Systems Republic, and his more Monarchical design left his daughter Alexia to run the empire while he began his ascension into the universe. It was at this end that the USRF began to expand even further.<p>

Following its rise, the USRF encountered over hundreds of new races, and soon found and activated slip-space portals into the greater universe, we colonised another 3 galaxies and then scouted over 12 more before ever arriving here. The first fleet came with the simple purpose of expansion and observation, and if need be intervention. The chief was placed in charge of the matters concerning the USRF here and thus here we are." She finished.

The trio looked at Cortana with undivided attention and complete shock and awe at the sheer history the USRF had to share with them. This was unexpected, seeing as how many years it took for the galactic republic to ever find peace or reconciliation from its own woes. The USRF made most of what conflicts look like child's play though, the sheer billions lost during the wars that had followed were something of nightmares and horrifying reality.

"So, how do you like our history?" Lyle asked.

"That's intense." Anakin replied.

"Does this mean that you're going to help us in our war against the separatists?" Obi wan asked.

Lyle and the Master Chief locked eyes, even for a brief moment and their decision was made, the others looked on and agreed to whatever wasn't being said vocally. The Jedi had no idea that the local neural network had sent a trans-luminal communications across the whole group. The USRF had no means to ignore the war, as it had already spilt across USRF space, and this attack had been unprovoked, but the USRF wasn't going to trust the galactic republic just yet.

The Master Chief addressed them.  
>"We have come to an agreement that the USRF will aid in the war, however with our own forces; we will contribute with support and supplies. However we will not allow anything else either than direct interventions of our own."<p>

Obi wan and Anakin weren't exactly half expecting that answer, Ahsoka was surprised completely, if anything that historical recount would have made the USRF just go at anything, which they were, she said surprised.  
>"Isn't it logical to at least help us more than just poking around?"<p>

"Ahsoka the Commander and Chief has made his decision, he'll deal with whatever comes after, but we should respect the decision of the whole USRF." Obi wan warned.

Ahsoka saw that practically all of the others at the staff table agreed, she felt embarrassed and silently sat down and watched the proceedings. After a lengthy discussion of what the USRF had done in the past, Obi wan and Anakin were asked to take their historical record to Coruscant where the Jedi order and the senate would receive the decision of the USRF.

After the initial talks had asked the Jedi to withdraw their fleet, the USRF was to go meet them over the capital in a week. Afterwards Ahsoka only saw Lyle once who told her that he would see her again, but not anytime soon, the Spartans had an obligation to helping civilians and the recovery from the battle.

XXXXX

The Resolute held in orbit, Ahsoka standing at the bridge, she had a terrible feeling that the next time she saw that beautiful world; things were going to be more than just different. She turned around to head over to the com room; Admiral Yularen had been in contact with republic command with the news. Master Obi wan had been in contact with the Jedi council reporting similar events.

Ahsoka felt someone tap her shoulder.  
>"Hey snips, aren't you going to change?" Anakin said.<p>

Ahsoka noticed she still had the combat weave still on, she visibly blushed at the fact that the skin tight suit was obviously making her look a little different. "Yeah, I was just thinking about something."

"Like why the USRF wouldn't get completely into the war?" Anakin guessed.

"It's weird their whole race as their own version as the human race are so powerful, and you've seen what they showed us, the powers of gods and such, yet they'd rather accept fate. They're not planning to join because of their past?"

"It's just who they are now Ahsoka, you'd think that more than 200 years of warfare hadn't at least made them consider taking a more passive stance?"

"Yeah, but I don't know, they've still got so much to consider, this war would become something nearly unavoidable." She replied in a more discerned tone.

"Well then that's how they're going to join, if it has to be, then they'll make their decision."

"I hope you're right master." She watched as the Resolute finished priming coordinates for the jump to hyperspace.

Moments later the fleet vanished in flashes of light…

XXXXX

Elysium Command

Alex had been called up with the main marine and Spartan force, that meant that over 10,000 Spartans along with the main USRF military in this galaxy had been called to attention, the rest of the defensive and command fleets had yet to arrive, however this meeting was more for the troops already present rather than the whole body.

He was currently in the meeting hall that had the meeting with the GR representatives, the group had left and they were now discussing what course of action that was necessary to take. He watched as the Master Chief, or Commander was planning for the USRF. He could see that the Chief had brought up a tactical map of the galaxy, which probably meant that ONI had been in the galaxy a while back before the rest of them even knew that there were any civilisations outside of their region of controlled space.

The Supreme Commander now addressed them.  
>"It is with heavy heart that I must live to see another war pass into human history, and into the history of the UCAF, as we have all lived in relative peace. However our peace has been threatened, not by just the CIS, but what now lies just beyond our reach, the ONI division 3 have reported to have recorded the history of the galaxy since over 200 years prior during the first incursions into the new universe. Galaxy Delta 3-22-1 was well known ahead of time, slip-space beacons had been sent through hundreds of years before our arrival, and it has uncovered many disturbing secrets. One probe was sent over 20,000 years into the past during some era called the founding and then from there it recorded all known events to this day, we have reason to believe that our space will not be at peace for any longer before something truly disastrous occurs.<br>It was said that this war was orchestrated by a cult like group called, the Sith. They are an unknown entity within this galaxy since the founding of our allies the Jedi. Thus it is imperative that we must take a decisive course of action, however with limited forces present and USRF command from Alpha unable to send consistent reinforcements, I suggest that we prepare for the use of the Death Guard and whatever combat capable military we have to be deployed as soon as possible."

One young looking general asked. "Sir, what evidence do we have that the Sith pose any threat to the USRF at this point in time, this sounds much like the Wrath of the Lich King event of 2620."

(A supposed Death Cult attempted to spread across the galaxy and sow new life into the ranks of the undead, and also threatened to wipe out the colonies of Kobol and destroy the eternity gates, using subversion and espionage.)

"Yes we all know of what had happened with the new Lich King, however this is vastly unique it isn't a single planet that's involved this time, this is a whole galaxy. And not to mention the sheer races of sentients within this galaxy can just as easily be attacked, crime and slavery run rampant as it did in ours and many people can vanish off the face of the universe here than anywhere else. This is why I wish to call in for a temporary force of troops from all factions of the USRF military branch. We need a means to support the Republic yet also appeal to the galactic public, meanwhile our more decisive agents will be able to root out this underlying threat and eliminate it."

"So essentially we're to intervene but at our bare minimum?" Spartan Crusader General Xavier asked.

"Yes, but only as a necessity, we'd only require to use our most specialist forces while maintaining security over our space, now that we have been discovered we must take precautions to ensure that we are not compromised should something terrible occur. That said, only the 1st to 9th fleets are granted permission to deploy, the 21st and 44th technical fleets are only needed for the repairs and recoveries, after that we must not act hastily."

The Covenant representative asked.  
>"What of us?" Arbiter Theodas' asked.<p>

"The covenant have an equal role to play, but I would suggest sending only 3 fleets, the rest of us can handle the decisive war front, but if need be we'll call upon for help should the CIS or the Sith have any special plans. I'm sure that I have Grand Arbiter Thel's agreement?"

Their eyes turned to the Grand Arbiter, the first of the revolutionists and the hero of the Sangheili people.  
>"That you do Spartan; you have my permission that we shall not intervene with full military prowess unless it is absolutely necessary."<p>

It was then that the Jiralhane rep spoke up.  
>"What of the proud warriors of the clans supposed to do then, sit on our backs while the rest of you grab for the glory?" He half joked.<p>

"The brutes will provide for the ground forces for intermediate strikes, and besides we never told the galactic republic how large a single fleet is remember?" Chief sniped.

The idea finally got to them, the galactic republic had no clue as to how large the USRF fleets were, and Alex and most of the other military commanders were thankful for that. It would be hard to get support should the senate think that 150 ships per fleet were going to be quite safer than 3. Alex was the one to speak next, seeing as he was the current representative for the Vindicator order, and cousin to a descendant to the master chief himself.

"Sir, what about the vindicators and the redeemers, we have the numbers to deal heavy blows and the firepower, but I don't know if there will be any ships that would be willing to take on a surplus of Spartans anywhere."

"Simple, we're running rotations to get a feel for the galaxy; only specialists for specific environments will be left where they are while our more standard forces will run on rotational rosters for land and air operations. Armoured divisions will not be changed only due to specific armoured units being available at one time and that the MS division would have our heads." He joked.

The military commanders laughed it out for once, this was a rare thing to see from the Chief, but they knew that this was to ease any tension. The MS divisions were no joke; they had the support of most of the USRF military for deployment on any terrain and environment. Alex recovered and watched as their next stage of planning came through.

"We have now one problem, who are these Confederates?" He said.

"All we know is that they want their independence, but, they are being used in this war as a means of expansion and divergence. Most systems are unlikely to have much of a military since the time of the war and thus they aren't likely to be able to defend themselves should a crossfire between the republic and the separatists ensue and that makes the situation quite easy to see, the colonies and border worlds would have no choice but to accept one side or the other in order to survive."

"Sow how about what we did during the UCAF era with the Terminus Wars?" A Major said.

"The independent alliance of systems movement?" One person said.

"Yes, that is the idea, the IAS was an effective means of defending the systems from constant and eternal war, and it succeeded after 10 years, I don't see why it wouldn't function just as well here." He said.

"Sir with all due respect that's a rather hefty move, the IAS was a simple thing, the terminus factions wished for independence and for a fair agreement with the council, they weren't at full blown war."

"Which is why we're going to neutralise any possible threats to those places and give them a choice, remember the rules of war, mobility is the key we have, and the CIS can't always hold out against us, if we offer the colonies or border worlds into accepting a full committee and forming into their own independence, then the CIS would have no reason to be there, and neither would the republic, and we as a neutral power would be backing them. But first we need to appeal to them."

A voice suddenly cracked through. "Then our path is clear…"

They turned to see that they were in the sudden presence of the great inheritor, the covenant already praying to the gods of light and the rest of the USRF bowing before they looked up again. The Inheritor addressed them.  
>"I come with a great warning brothers, sons, warriors of all, my foresight tells me of the coming storm, one that will change this galaxy forever. You and your brothers must make this happen, even if the sacrifices are great, the path that follows if unaltered will become ever more cataclysmic."<p>

"So what is it that we should watch for great one?" Thel asked as reserved as possible.

"Anything and everything, my suggestion is that the plans you have in place go into motion, however I believe we must have representatives in the senate and with the galactic republic in order to gain further support, our battles with the CIS are not all true, tolerate their beliefs and then change them, for there is a greater threat looming behind them." The inheritor finished and then vanished in a swirl of light.

They all resumed their previous stance.  
>"So, who shall it be?"<p>

Alex honestly thought he was going to regret this.  
>"Sir, I'll volunteer."<p>

XXXXX

(Thus we have a new beginning and a new end…)

This isn't going to be like the ones you've read, because Ahsoka is going to die, and she isn't going to be saved such as in that season 3 episode, she'll be dead for sure. But don't fret there's more to the spoiler I said, and besides it won't happen for a long time.

Also you should probably know this.

The Chief is 200 years old, no joke he is just over that age, and yes he had 3 children with Cortana and Miranda is his sister in law. From the chief we have over 6 families excluding himself, so 7 if he was there as well.

Known descendants:

1st generation

Samantha Aaron  
>Samuel Aaron<br>Kale Terrance

2nd

Ellen Haley  
>Taretha Aaron<br>Mitchel Aaron  
>Jon Brent<br>Erren Brennan  
>Joshua Avery<p>

(Can't say more than that…)

Here are some minor spoilers, we will be doing time skips and we won't be going completely into the Clone Wars series that's a little more complicated. We will be killing sith and Grievous will be fighting some awesome new guys I have in store. There will be a Jedi Spartan War, and yes we will have to kill off some favourites and save others, and we will have the rise of the galactic empire and the war that follows quite quickly.

There are three possible pairings for Ahsoka such as Lyle, Alex, and 404 OC not found

Ayala will… (I'm not going to say it just yet…)

And there will be Naruto some point in the story, he just makes a cameo, don't expect him to stick around for long.

And yes we have ninjas and a lot of crazy overly powered soul reapers, I'm not kidding. (Who want's Ichigo?)

FF references will be common throughout the near end and I think we need something awesome to fill some gaps; GOW will not make much of an appearance though we will get to see some awesome Warden action from Dragon Age races.

Also if you'd like to submit some characters please do so, this is going to take about a total of 6 years before it actually ends. (I'm not kidding about the time frame)

We will see a familiar face from some games, as an example Duke…

Chuck Norris will be coming in, if he didn't roundhouse kick the laptop again, and we got some awesome Bruce Lee moves… wait (I think I had to cut those out).

Oh a quick note to all those who read my Halo/WoW crossover, the thing is going under immediate revision, the whole story is being edited as of 2 weeks from now, and I mean only 1 chapter, I haven't gone over the time frame because I have exams soon so, yeah don't expect a swift rewrite.

And one last thing, we will have the flood return, but not in the normal way, we have a Prototype/Flood cross breed, so look out for Mercer he's going to be a flood hybrid with some serious punch in the coming chapters, sorry if I ruined it for you but he's going to kill off a lot of things.

BTW what is the inside of a torgrutan supposed to look like, this is for more or less medical reasons when something happens? (Don't answer if you'd rather keep your sanity.)


End file.
